Trouble
by Pheonix09
Summary: When Haru, Yuki, and Kyo get trapped in a closet what will happen? First HARUyuki fic so leave a review please. It is done for now, but I am thinking of adding a new chapter. I am not sure when though so my readers please be patient, Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Trouble

**Pairing: **HARU/yuki

**Summary: **When Haru, Yuki, and Kyo get trapped in a closet what will happen?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own and thanks to my friend Orin Forever Crimson for editing this

Chapter 1

"And you'll stay in there until you three can get along!" Shigure's voice was uncharacteristically angry as he yelled through the door of the closet he had just locked his cousins in, "I'll be back in a few hours. Try to straighten yourselves out before then."

The three cursed boys stood in the hallway linen closet with varying shades of shock on their faces as they listened to the dog's footsteps fade away.

After about ten minutes of shock, chaos erupted in the small space of the closet.

"This is your fault we are stuck in here cow!"

"No this is _your_ fault, damn cat!"

"Will you two be quiet? You're yelling in my ears and I have a headache," Yuki stated as he glared at the two arguing males before continuing with a sigh, "We are all at fault as we were the ones who broke Shigure's house…again."

"Shut up ya damn rat or I'll shut you up!" Thecat yelled angrily as he glared at his cousin.

"Don't talk to Yuki like that or I'll kick your ass," The cow said angrily as he stared down the cat,his black persona beginning to show through.

Yuki sighed and took a seat on the ground of the solid cedar closet that Shigure had built especially for storing his bed linens so that they would soak up the scent of the wood.

"Why don't you both sit down and shut up so we can figure a way out of here**?**" Yuki barked out sharply**, **annoyanceclearly evident in his voice as he glared up at his two cousins, "Haru, Kyo, sit!"

"Okay Yuki," Haru said quietly, now calm, as he sat down next to the rat.

Kyo sat down on the other side of the cow without a word, though he had a surly expression on his face.

Luckily the closet was 4ftX4ft, so there was enough space for them to sit beside one another without crowding one another too much.

Yuki shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall with a weary sigh.

"Yuki? You okay?" Haru asked worriedly as he watched the rat rub his temples.

"Yeah, just tired and a bit stressed, we have beenlocked in here and it was draining trying to stop you two from fighting in such a confined space. The weather is starting to affect me**.** I am exhausted and I just want to go lay in my bed and sleep," Yuki said quietly with a yawn as his eyes slid closed.

"I wouldn't mind being in my bed asleep either," Kyo complained in a tired voice despite his earlier energy, "It's going to rain soon."

Yuki reopened his eyes to slits when Haru placed one arm around the rat's shoulders and pulled him towards him so the rat's head was resting on his shoulder.

"You should sleep for now. It's winter and I don't want you to get sick," Haru said firmly as Yuki curled up in a ball and snuggled up to Haru so that his head was on the cow's chest**, "**Especially since Kyo says it's going to rain.**"**

"Alright Haru," Yuki said sleepily, "Shigure won't be home for another two hours at least and Miss Honda won't be home for another three more hours. We might end up having to wait for Miss Honda."

Haru reached up and snagged one of the many blankets from the shelf over their heads and covered Yuki in hopes of warding off an attack.

With the blanket and Haru's body heat surrounding him, Yuki fell into a light sleep, his head still resting on the cow's chest.

Kyo and Haru sat quietly debating on what they could do to get the door open that wouldn't destroy Shigure's closet.

About half an hour later, Yuki woke feeling the weakness in his lungs and heat in his body that he associated with illness.

"I still think we should just force the door open," Yuki heard Kyo's voice say tiredly, "Even with Yuki getting sick, and this damn drowsiness, the two of us should be able to force it open."

"Or we could just wait for Shigure or Tohru to let us out," Haru's voice responded, Yuki could feel the vibrations of his soft voice through the chest he was resting on, "We don't need Shigure even more mad at us than he was when he locked us in here."

"Hey," Kyo retorted, "You were trying to fight me in the first place. If you hadn't started the fight, Yuki wouldn't have come up and got involved, and then he wouldn't have sent me through the screen door. If we hadn't broken that screen door then Shigure wouldn't have gotten mad enough to lock us in this stupid closet."

"Haru?" Yuki interrupted them, his voice weak.

"Hmm? What is it Yuki?" Haru asked curiously**, **completely ignoring the now fuming cat, as Yuki shifted around so that he could move his head from the cow's chest so that his forehead was against Haru's cool neck.

Then Haru noticed the unnatural heat that the rat was letting off.

"Yuki you're burning up!"

"I thought as much…have you two found a way out of here yet**?**" Yuki asked quietly, not complaining as Haru pulled him into his lap. A testament to how awful he felt.

"No we haven't and I want to get out of here _now_! 'Cause I don't want to be stuck in here with you if you have an attack," Kyo said angrily as he glared accusingly at the back of Yuki's head. Even the cat's accursed fatigue was put off for a few moments in order to berate the rat.

Yuki didn't have the energy, or the will, to turn around toglare back and hoped Haru would say something so he wouldn't have to.

"Kyo calm down, it's not Yuki's fault he is sick, alright? It's the winter season and it's raining outside that's at fault so shut up," Haru said firmly glaring at Kyo.

As Haru was speaking, a chill went through Yuki's body making him shiver badly and cling to Haru desperately seekingwarmth**.**

"Huh**?** Yuki areyou alright?" He asked concernevident in his voice as he placed a hand on the back of Yuki's neck comfortingly.

"C-cold," Yuki replied weakly though chattering teeth.

Haru quickly covered him with another thick blanket he pulled down from the shelf over their heads**.**

"Lucky for you we got locked in a linen closet**.** Are you warming up yet?" Haru asked worriedly as he looked down at Yuki.

Yuki looked up at Haru, meeting his eyes dazedly.

"Y-yes, but I'm still kind of cold…and tired," Yuki yawned softly before continuing, "We need to get out of here before I _do_ have an attack."

Yuki didn't react when Haru kissed the top of his head and tightened his hold around him a little.

"Go back to sleep and when you wake up you will hopefully be in your room," Haru soothed gently and Yuki had no choice but to agree as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Trouble

**Pairing: **HARU/yuki

**Summary: **When Haru, Yuki, and Kyo get trapped in a closet what will happen?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own and thanks to my friend Orin Forever Crimson for editing this

**Author's Note:** I want to say thanks to my friend Orin Forever Crimson for editing this as well

Chapter 2

Yuki awoke to a loud boom of thunder and saw he was still in the closet making him groan. He was hoping he would be out of here already. "Yuki you okay?" Haru's voice asked worriedly as Yuki curled up more "sorry we're not out of here yet".

"It's okay Haru and I'm fine but I don't feel any worse…or any better," Yuki replied in a low tone as he grasped the front of Haru's shirt with one hand.

"That's good I guess…are you cold at all?" Haru asked worriedly as he pulled the two blankets covering Yuki's sickly form tighter only allowing room for Yuki's hand that was still gripping his shirt, but Yuki was once again unconscious making Haru worry even more then he already was.

Haru was worried about the love of his life because he had only seen him this weak when they were children.

They couldn't break down the door, as they would just make Shigure even more furious with them, which would make Yuki unhappy and irritated with him. Haru did not want that at all because he hated seeing yuki unhappy; Tohru was late coming home, and they knew Shigure was going to be home late.

They were trapped and Yuki was sick. They had to get out of this closet soon or something bad could happen, like Yuki could have a severe attack and stop breathing. Haru shuddered at that thought and forced it out of his mind.

Kyo slouched in the far corner of the closet, as far away from the couple as possible as he fought to stay awake.

"Kyo," Haru said calmly not wanting to startle the half-asleep cat and make him yell so he wouldn't wake Yuki up, "Could you come over here for a moment?"

Haru hated the thought of what he was considering but Yuki needed to be kept warm or he would be in danger of having an asthma attack.

"Wha?" Kyo responded looking up drowsily from his spot against the wall with a tired glare at the cow.

"Could you get me another blanket?" Haru tried again trying to get the weakened cat to comprehend anything that would get him within arm's reach.

"Whatever," Kyo grumbled, managing to stand and grab a blanket off of the overhead shelf, but as he was going to toss it at Haru, the cow shot out a leg and tripped the cat so that he fell on the floor next to him and Yuki.

"What the Hell!" Kyo said angrily as he struggled to get up onto his elbows, "Why did you trip me you damn cow! I was doing you a favor too!"

Without a word of explanation, Haru grabbed the back of Kyo's shirt and positioned him next to him and moved so that Yuki was slightly between them so as to get the benefit of both of their bodies' heat, and placed the blanket over the three of them.

"Oh hell no!" Kyo exclaimed trying to escape the grip that Haru had transferred from his shirt to the nape of his neck, "I am not cuddling with you two!"

"I don't think you have much choice," Haru stated firmly as he glared at the Cat allowing some of his black persona to rise to the surface, "If we don't do something now Yuki might die and I will do everything in my power to keep him safe so sit there and shut up."

"Dammit all!" Kyo shouted as he gave one more half hearted struggle before giving in to the warmth that only added to his current drowsiness, "Damn Shigure for trapping me in here with you two! When I get out, he is so…going to get…it"

Seeing that Kyo was going to stay put and had fallen asleep, Haru allowed his grip to relax and return to Yuki's back.

Even as worried as he was Haru was being lulled into a light dose himself by the sleeping breaths of his companions and allowed himself a small nap, making sure that his hand was on Yuki's back in order to feel each of the rat's labored breaths and to make sure his first love was still breathing.

'Just hold on a bit longer Yuki,' the cow thought to himself, 'I am sure someone will come along soon. You will be okay'

With that last thought Haru fell asleep, hoping Yuki would be okay and that they would get out of this closet soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Trouble

**Pairing: **HARU/yuki

**Summary: **When Haru, Yuki, and Kyo get trapped in a closet what will happen?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own and thanks to my friend Orin Forever Crimson for editing this

**Author's Note:** I want to say thanks to my friend Orin Forever Crimson for editing this as well

Chapter 3

Haru was awakened to a bright light and sniggering then felt Yuki's breathing was even more labored so he opened his eyes and looked down to see his first love was still sleeping on him. He looked over at Kyo to see he was sleeping on Yuki's shoulder then he looked ahead of him to see Shigure holding a camera with Ayame and Tohru near him. Abruptly Yuki gave a light whimper making Haru look down at him to discover his first love was in pain so the cow gently shoved the cat to the other side of the closet. The two adults were shaking with silent laughter and giving each other the thumbs up while Tohru fainted.

Kyo awoke with a start but Haru ignored him and looked down at Yuki to see he had buried his face in the cow's chest. " Yuki, you awake" Haru asked unsurely and Yuki nodded once weakly "we can get out now…your feeling worse aren't you?"

"Y-yes **koff, koff, koff, koff** ow" Yuki moaned out with pain deep in his voice then Haru carefully stood up with Yuki in his arms and went out of the closet before turning to Shigure with a glare on his face "don't ever do this again when it is raining and winter or you will be sorry, got it dog"

"Yes, now lets get Yuki to bed" Shigure said seriously, for once, and Haru agreed then they and Ayame went to Yuki's room "Haru do you need any help changing Yuki up?"

"No, I have had to do this before" Haru said firmly then abruptly Yuki started gasping for air so Haru sat down where he was and sat Yuki up as well to see he was having an attack "He's having an attack, Shigure get his medicine and hurry it's serious!"

"Right I'll be right back, Aya stay in there" Shigure said firmly as he ran out of the room as Haru started rubbing Yuki's back soothingly with an arm around his first love's front while the tense rat clung to his arm and tried to breath properly through his pain.

"Hang on Yuki, Hang on" Haru encouraged gently after Yuki tucked his head underneath Haru's chin and Haru could feel each shallow painful breath Yuki took as well as heard the wheezing then Shigure came back moments later "Hurry, he's losing consciousness"

"Right" Shigure said firmly as he knelt next to them then he gave Yuki his medicine and moments later Haru felt Yuki relax "I'll go call Hatori"

"Alright, I'll get Yuki into bed" Haru said firmly and the two adults agreed before they left then the cow changed Yuki into some pj's and laid him under the covers in his bed to find the rat still awake " you should go back to sleep ya know"

"…I know, but I want you…to hold me too" Yuki whispered weakly through half lidded eyes then Haru carefully got in behind the rat and wrapped his arms around him while Yuki curled in a ball on his side as the cow kissed him on the top of the head.

"Sweet dreams Yuki and feel better" Haru said gently as Yuki grasped the front of his shirt again and Haru started rubbing his first love's back as well.

"I-I hope" Yuki whispered weakly as he closed his eyes and was soon asleep with Haru watching over him.

The End


End file.
